Something So Wrong, It's Right
by mythsandfairytales
Summary: Rebekah had made her choice. Moved out of the mansion her brothers and herself until more recently resided. Finding comfort in the Salvatore manor. But, even Rebekah should know that time away doesn't change anything when it comes to herself and Kol. Kol/Rebekah hint of Damon/Rebekah.


Sun streamed through the blinds of the Salvatore mansion, she lay in bed, alone. Yet again was her little sex toy, as she would call her, vacant from her side. Leading Damon on had been nothing even remotely close to a challenge for the original and now, where was she? Living in the Salvatore manor, with Damon. It had not been too hard of a task if the blonde was going to be honest, she could see how Katherine managed to easily worm her way in with the two Salvatore brothers way back when. But present day she was nothing but an irritating little doppelganger-turned-vampire, just as Elena was now, though if Rebekah was going to be really honest with herself, Katherine possessed many more redeeming traits than the most recent of her brothers doppelgangers. Though, Rebekah hadn't time to deal with his temper tantrums and what have you and so compelling did the trick, get any unpleasant things out of the way before moving in with the vampire that many assumed was her boyfriend.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice echoing down the hall, her name being called by a voice never forgotten. The original jumped out of bed, having only her underwear on she needed to find something more decent before the man whom the voice belonged to appeared in her, or rather, Damon's room. She grabbed the first thing in her drawer, closing it shut before popping it over her head. The blonde cursed herself for not realising just how revealing the piece of clothing she had put on was.

Before the blonde could do anything about the much too revealing piece of clothing that now cling to body, the owner of that voice that appeared in the doorway. "Now, now, Bekah. A little too revealing to greet your brother with, wouldn't you say?" The smirk Bekah knew all too well appeared on his lips as he spoke.

"You've never complained before." She snapped at him. She hadn't seen him in a month, since she had moved into the manor, actually. It had been his fault, after all. The reason she had moved was to get away from him and he had the cheek to step foot in the manor.

"I'm far from complaining, my dear sister." His eyes scanned over his sister's barely clothed body, taking in her delicious curves, licking his lips as he did so.

"Kol!" She warned him, making the original's eyes meet hers once again. "Why are you here?" She demanded. It was bad enough that his actions had practically forced her away from her brothers, now he was here to no doubt stir up the trouble once more.

"Sister dearest, can a brother not come and say hello?" His smirk grew wider on his face and he walked further inside, closing the door behind him.

"A brother can, you are no longer my brother." She snapped at him, turning away from him, not wanting to watch the way he stared at her. She loved when he looked at her like that, but it was to be no more. Not since Nik almost found them. She couldn't risk such things. What the two of them were playing with was more than wrong, no matter how much she wanted to believe otherwise.

"I will always be your brother." He spoke, nearing the blonde, just inches away from her now. "But I will also be much more than that, always and forever." His breath was hot against her neck as he spoke the words, his hand finding her waist, gently gliding over the thin fabric that prevented their skin from touching.

Rebekah couldn't deny the truth in his words, every word he spoke was correct. Her breath caught in her throat, her heart beating so much faster as she felt his hand on her hip, caressing it ever so gently. She had to gather everything within her to speak. "Stop." He voice was weak and she cursed herself for it. There was no way he would listen to such powerless words.

"Do you really want me to stop?" He questioned, knowing the answer before even asking the question. His lips pressed gently against her neck, nipping on the flesh as he trailed them further down.

"N-no." She managed, giving in to her wants, her needs. She _needed _Kol. There was no point in denying it. He needed her too, after all. She spun around, her hands wrapping around his neck, bringing their lips together, wanting her brother was a sin, it was wrong. But how could something that felt so right, be wrong? How could love ever be wrong? Those were questions that had played in the originals mind ever since the two of them were human, and never once would she forget those days. They were, after all, the days in which she fell in love with her brother.

Kol smirked into the kiss, knowing he had one, relishing in it. He run his tongue along the blonde's bottom lip, asking for permission which of course she granted him. His tongue darted into his sister's mouth, fighting for dominance, that neither of them would get, they were a fair match. Much more. Suddenly, Kol was pushed against the wall, Rebekah wanting so much more than just a heated kiss. Quickly the position changed, Kol now pinning his sister against the wall, her legs wrapping around his torso in turn. Kol's hands roamed the blonde's body, her curves something he had been yearning to feel again since the night Nik almost found them out and his sister left him.

The thin fabric was too much for Kol to handle, he wanted to feel her skin against him, nothing less. He tore at the revealing nightgown his sister wore, dropping it to the floor. More than delighted, Kol's rough hands now found her smooth skin, his left hand gripping her thigh as his other moved further north to cup her breast.

"Oh god…" A moan came from the blonde's mouth at the intense pleasure her brother was giving her, still not yet anything more than a heated kiss.

"Honey, I'm home!" Called a cheery voice from downstairs. Rebekah pushed Kol back in shock.

"Shit. No." She mumbled under her breath, her gaze focussed on the door. She turned back, expecting to see Kol standing where she had left him; instead he was gone, nothing in his place. Now in the middle of the room she stood, wanting nothing more than for her brother to come back and please her.

"Wow." Genuine amazement could be heard in the vampire's voice as his gaze landed on his so called girlfriend. An unintentional sigh left Rebekah's lips at the sight of none other than Damon Salvatore. His brow raised but he questioned nothing.

"Where have you been?" She inquired. Before an answer was heard the blonde spoke again. "Not to worry, now come here and please me." She demanded, and he obliged. Not wasting anytime he scooped Rebekah up, placing her on the bed and undressing himself.

The dark haired man was on top of her in little to no time at all, trailing kisses down her body before removing her panties. She was sure anyone would love to have the Damon Salvatore doing all of this to them, but not her, he was simply something to keep her mind off her true love, Kol. But it just wasn't doing anything at all. All she wished was to have her brother doing all of this to her. Some might find sickness in such thoughts; she knew how wrong the idea was herself. But she had read somewhere, that love conquered all, and Rebekah truly loved the cocky original, more than anything or anyone, more than herself.

The much younger vampire plunged inside of her, but all she could think about was Kol, how he should be the one doing such things to her, the only one. She pushed the vampire off, mid-thrust. "I need to shower." She told him coldly, before leaving the room and a very confused Damon.


End file.
